


Beautiful In My Eyes

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst because why not, Fluff, I think?, M/M, VictUuri, With a little pinch of mild smut in the end, Yuuris poster of Victor, after episode 9, fluffiest fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Viktor accidentally finding out about Yuuri’s collection when he was helping Yuuri pack for their competition trips, and deciding to collect stolen photos of Yuuri in different situations, printing them and placing them inside photoalbums and on his room’s walls because in Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri will always be beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am also a Yuri!!! On Ice fanatic. No regrets. And this is my first YOI fanfiction. I still have a lot of ideas, so please don't get angry if I flood your feeds with my stories.
> 
> By the way, I still have lots of All for the Games Series, Captive Prince, and other fandoms fanfiction ideas in mind so stay tuned! 
> 
> This is my first YOI fanfiction, and I am still getting the hang of their characters and characterization [so different from Andreil and Lamen] and it's currently midnight here in our country so I am super duper sleepy. I'll try to do better on the next ones. [I'll even make a multi-chapter fanfiction when I have spare time.]
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> There's angst and smut in the end if you squint. Hahahaha, I'll add more in the new ones I'll type down soon.

 

Viktor didn’t like being attached. It made separation harder for him. The only ones he opened up to were Yakov and Yuratchka/Yurochka –Yurio/Yura/Yuri-, but Makkachin was the one who knows every secret of his life, after all, Makkachin mostly stayed with him 24/7 unless he was in a competition.

Yakov wasn’t really someone he would share his past and secrets with; he was Viktor’s coach and it was usually always business whenever the two of them met. Yakov respected and detested the way that he let emotions and his feelings rule over him whenever he skated. With eyes that said: ‘I expect the very best,’ Viktor never really found the will to show who he really was to his former coach.

Yuratchka was still a little young, Viktor believed that Yuri didn’t deserve the burden of his past and secrets when the teen was struggling already by something Viktor didn’t know about. Despite sharing the same coach for few years, the two of them stayed as friends yet not to the point that he found himself babbling with no restraint.

Yuuri Katsuki was the only exception.

Funny, Viktor realized, Yuuri would always be the only exception.

Yuuri was one of the very few who turned his offer down for a commemorative photo. Yuuri was the only one who looked at him sadly instead of angrily when Viktor won in the Grand Prix Final. When he arrived in Japan to coach the said Japanese, Yuuri was also the exception—he didn’t squeal like an excited teenager whenever Viktor was near, in fact he shrieked and moved away at first. When Yuuri had become more comfortable with him, Yuuri surprised him again by actually making Viktor whistle by the choreography he, himself, did and memorized. Makkachin was a friendly dog, but Viktor didn’t expect his poodle to actually jump on Yuuri on their very first meeting.

Yuuri, in all the instances wherein Viktor had already concluded something, would be an exception.

Viktor was not prepared at all.

They were heading to China tomorrow and because of exhaustion, they both fell asleep right after dinner which was why Yuuri scrambled up and ran to his room, shouting over his shoulder to a sleepy Viktor, “Gotta prepare my things for tomorrow!”

Viktor had already readied his stuff and luggage for tomorrow’s departure. Seeing as he didn’t really unpack all of the outfit he knew he would need for travel abroad, it didn’t really take him that long last night. He stood up and tied the belt of his robe before calling out, “Yuuri, wait for me! I’m going to help you!” He begun running after his precious katsudon.

Yuuri, who was just about to open his room, halted, turned and blocked the door. “N-No!” He exclaimed, face becoming redder and redder as minutes passed.

He stopped in front of Yuuri, raised an eyebrow and then smirked. “Oh! Are there porn magazines inside your room?”

Yuuri’s face turned beet red and he quickly shouted, “No!” Alright, his defensive attitude proved Viktor wrong. Besides, Yuuri didn’t really look like someone who took pleasure by said way. “It’s just…m-my room is messy.”

He chuckled and brushed the other’s hair away from his face; how Yuuri maintained having such a silky and glossy raven hair, Viktor would never know. “It couldn’t be as messy as my room, right? I was still a little lazy to unpack everything, after all.”

Yuuri pouted, crossed his arms and shook his head. _Damn, that pout is adorable._

He raised his hands in surrender before smiling widely. “I won’t touch anything you wouldn’t want me to touch. I’d just like to help so that I could sleep knowing you’re also sleeping soundly already when we head to bed. I don’t want you to be stressed.”

Yuuri gulped, looked at his room’s door as if it was transparent and showed the darkness within his heart, and then gazed back at him. Viktor would never get used with how expressive and how bright those reddish brown eyes were, they always captivated him whenever their eyes met. Finally, Yuuri looked away and nodded. “…O-Okay.”

 

He was humming Yuuri’s free skate song: Yuri on Ice when he stumbled upon something he was especially unprepared for.

“Ne, Yuuri, where are your scraves? Russia will harshly cold by the time we visit after you win in China—“

“Viktor!!!” Yuuri protested with a grimace. _Damn, that’s adorable._ “Stop pressuring me. I’m pressured enough.” The poor kid looked near to tears, and he would be lying if he said that Yuuri’s pouty and frustrated face wasn’t cute.

He laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “I have trust in you. I’m not pressuring you. I just know your capabilities, and I believe in you no matter what.”

As usual, Yuuri’s pale cheeks turned red before he stuttered out a, “T-Thanks! I, uh, need to go pee for a minute. The scarves are inside the box under my bed, take out whichever you think I’d need.” He then stood up and ran towards the restroom leaving an amused Viktor behind.

Viktor grinned, and knelt before looking under Yuuri’s bed. There were two boxes, and he had no idea which was which so he grabbed the nearer one. His eyes widened upon seeing hundreds of pictures and posters of him staring back at him inside, stacked all together obviously in rush because some were folded in ways that he knew Yuuri would never purposely do.

Yuuri’s mother and father, even Minako and Mari had stated that Yuuri had always been his biggest fan, who was always updated with his competitions, awards and juicy gossips. The triplets had accidentally also mentioned that Yuuri had some photos of him – he had thought that the triplets meant photos stored in Yuuri’s phone…not literally posters of him, which Yuuri probably had pasted on his walls before Viktor came into Yu-topia.

Others would have freaked out upon seeing this stuff, but Viktor actually felt flattered. He knew that Yuuri admired him, platonically. Romantically, well, he was getting there, he would succeed on winning Yuuri’s heart, he had trust in himself.

Anyway, it warmed his heart that ever since he had started his career, Yuuri had always been there for him. It made him guilty too…especially with the way he had casually asked a commemorative photo after the latest Grand Prix Final even if he knew that Yuuri Katsuki won 6th place and he was awarded with another gold medal. And then there were also times when he was harsh enough to ask why Yuuri ate katsudon when he didn’t even win anything or why Yuuri was chubbier than he should be.

_He was my biggest fan._

_Now,_ I _am_ his _biggest fan._

So Viktor nodded, shoved back the box, grabbed the other one and pretended like he never saw them when Yuuri rearrived, saying, “Makkachin’s here!”

Viktor turned and found Yuuri carrying Makkachin in his arms while his poodle wagged his tail happily and licked Yuuri’s face like he hadn’t seen the bespectacled teen just few minutes ago.

“Makkachin, no greeting for me?” He asked with a pout.

Makkachin jumped from Yuuri’s arms and threw himself into Viktor before nuzzling his snout on Viktor’s neck affectionately. He looked up and found Yuuri watching them with a gentle smile, and that was when it clicked to Viktor.

_It’s time you feel loved. It’s time I will collect photos of your to plaster all around me and show the world how much you mean to me._

He opened his arms and smiled genuinely at the surprised brunet. This, again, made Yuuri an exception. Viktor’s smiles for others were usually fake and practiced to please others, but whenever it involved Yuuri Katsuki, his fears just melt away and he could show that smile that he had long forgotten. “How about my hug? You hugged Makkachin, how about me?” Yuuri blushed and bit his bottom lip. “Aw! That’s unfair! Makkachin, that’s unfair! How come you get a hug and I don’t? Unffaaiiirrrr!” He whined and pouted at his poodle, who looked at him with a tongue lolling out, as if mocking him even more.

Yuuri sighed and crawled into his waiting arms. “Fine. You might wake up the entire household just for a hug,” He whispered and leaned his back into Viktor’s chest. Makkachin barked happily. He hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around the two most important persons –yes, Makkachin too—in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri yelped when hands suddenly removed his glasses from behind and then covered his eyes. “U-um…”

Viktor’s breath sent shivers down his spine as his coach spoke right at his left ear. “I have a surprise for you. Just trust me, okay?”

He gulped, and didn’t answer. He was uncertain what kind of response he should make. His heart was screaming ‘yes’ but his mind was having doubts, like usual.

Viktor chuckled in understanding behind him. “I know that what I’m doing is suspicious, but believe me when I say that I will never do something that you don’t want.” To prove his point, Viktor leaned and pressed a kiss on the crown of his head.

Flushing second after second, he placed a hand on Viktor’s arm and gradually stood up. “D-Don’t worry, I trust you.”

“Close your eyes.” He did, and after awhile he felt Viktor’s hand enveloping one of his. “I’ll be right behind you. Just follow my instructions.”

So he did, and after few trips with his own foot and countless laughter with Yuuri interchanging left from right, they finally arrived wherever Viktor wanted to take him. He heard the older man open a door and then he was gently pulled inside.

“Open your eyes,” Viktor murmured from behind him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and then blinked thrice to adjust with the lighting. His eyes widened with the sight before him. “This is…” He placed a hand over his mouth in surprise. He blinked, and then roamed his eyes around the room.

Viktor hummed behind him. He stiffened and then relaxed instantly when Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist. He willingly leaned against Viktor as he took in what was in front of him. He still couldn’t believe his eyes.

They were inside Viktor’s room, Makkachin was sleeping peacefully on Viktor’s bed. It was a usual sight except that there were additional in the room – not that much, just photos and small posters of Yuuri all around the room. He was pretty sure most of the photos were stolen because he even remembered each and every moment for he spent them with Viktor, who seemed to have captured a lot of photos of him for the several months they were together without his knowledge.

There was a photo of him while he was practicing the quadruple Salchow with Yurio when they thought Viktor wasn’t in the Ice Castle yet.

And then there was him oozing sex appeal as he fitted his Eros costume and tried one of stances for his performance.

There was also that photo of him in the ice rink wearing his FS costume with his hands splayed over his chest and his gaze upwards, his lips lightly parted and eyes half-lidded.

There was him eating katsudon and yelling ‘vkusno!’ as if everyone understood him.

There was also one of him asleep on Viktor’s chest, his hand clenched on Viktor’s shirt and his head tucked right under Viktor’s chin.

There was even one of him while he had a mild cold and was ordered to lay in bed for two whole days, his eyes were shut tightly and his nose and cheeks rosy. There was a wet towel on his forehead. He looked like hell.

Yuuri didn’t miss the photo of him in front of a mirror while applying lip balm on his lips.

Viktor managed to capture a photo of Phichit hugging him tightly right after they stood on the podium for the Cup of China.

A photo of him on the beach, running barefoot with Makkachin right beside him was also plastered on the wall.

Wherever he looked, he’d see himself. Photos of him from his day-to-day activities. And then posters of him posing in different costumes and different stances accompanies said pictures. There were printed collage here and there. There were even snapshots of Instagram posts that Viktor took and printed out.

“That’s my favourite,” Viktor whispered fondly before pointing the one on the wall above where a headboard of a bed should be.

It was the two of them on top of the ice rink, it was when Viktor gave him a surprise kiss after he performed his Free Skate in the Cup of China. He didn’t even realize how tender they looked at each other by then, but his whole being warmed as he squinted and realized how fond Viktor’s expression was as he gazed back at Yuuri. “W-Who took this?” He stammered with a small smile.

Viktor hummed, and then tugged him towards the bed. There had become a development between them that he didn’t really push the other away whenever Viktor wanted to sleep or cuddle beside him; it seemed that his coach was just simply touchy-feely, and he wouldn’t deny him affection when it was all he could give for all the support and care Viktor has showed and given him.

Makkachin woke up and went to sleep on the foot of the futon, which seemed to had been coincidentally just enough for his size. Viktor lied down on the left side of the futon and pulled him gently towards his side.

Yuuri sighed and lied down beside the Russian. They turned and faced each other. He giggled when Viktor brushed his fingers under his chin, which was ticklish. Viktor laughed and pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. “I don’t even know what I did for you to do this,”

“You existed and came into my life. I think that’s enough of a reason,” Viktor murmured and kissed one of his eyelids. “I saw your collection, you know,” he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Face suddenly burning, he stuttered, “W-W-W-W-What?” and begun to pull away when Viktor pouted and pulled him back and hugged him even tighter. “W-When?”

Viktor smiled and stared right at him, his eyes so warm as if Yuuri was the only one he saw and the only person that mattered except for Makkachin, of course. “When I was helping you pack and you went to the restroom, I stumbled upon them.” He was readying himself to protest until Viktor caressed his cheek and hurriedly added, “No. I am flattered,” he paused. “I am thankful that since I started my career, you had been supporting me. Even after I half-mocked you in the Grand Prix Finals, you accepted me into your life. After all the surprises, secrets and burdens I cast upon you after I arrived into your life, you let me clung onto you and even spread your arms to welcome me. I decided to take shots of you because I want people to know how much you really mean to me.”

He smiled and poked Viktor’s nose. “I think that surprise kiss you gave me was enough.”

Viktor shook his head and smooched on his nose. “No, waking up and knowing you aren’t tired of me yet is enough for me, but I’m doing this anyway. Because I know how lonely you must have been for so many years; I want to make you realize how loved you are.”

Yuuri’s eyes started to tear up, and he was about to wipe them away when the Russian smiled slightly and kissed them away. He hiccupped and clenched a hand on Viktor’s shirt. “Thank you,” He murmured.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered and planted a chaste but meaningful kiss on his lips.

He sniffed and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. “I wasn’t supposed to cry.” He hiccupped and then laughed when he accidentally snorted.

Viktor also laughed and squeezed them tighter together, as if he was afraid a centimetre away could easily turn into a meter gap. “Oh my gosh, I suddenly feel guilty for making you cry. Oh, I hope you don’t mind that you in your Eros costume with a smirk is my laptop’s wallpaper.”

He shrieked, “What?”

But Viktor acted like he didn’t hear him and continued, “You hugging Makkachin is my phone’s wallpaper.”

He buried his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Yuuko sometimes uses that to help us play the songs for the short program and free skate.”

Viktor grinned. “My instagram’s current profile picture is the photo Mila took of the three of us, you know, the one with Yurio.”

“Oh! That’s adorable. I also used it as my instagram’s profile picture.”

Viktor squealed and leaned their foreheads together. “Match-y instagram profile pictures!” He said in English, in giddiness.

He narrowed his eyes. “What about your Twitter and Facebook accounts?”

Viktor’s eyes twinkled. “Oh!”

“Viktor,” He mumbled with a matching glare

“Well, my Facebook profile is a picture of me. My cover photo, though, is you when you finished your Free Skate in the Rostelecom Cup, have you seen that photo of yours? The one where you were watching JJ Leroy skate with eyes that probably captured the whole world? And then my Twitter account, though I rarely use these two, has a profile picture of me and Makkachin. My cover photo is the two of us while we waved and sent good lucks to Yurio in Rostelecom Cup’s Short Program.”

Yuuri sighed and flicked playfully Viktor’s tummy. “The world will go chaotic with what you’re doing. Phichit is rich enough, don’t make him richer with all the bets he’s winning concerning us.”

Viktor grinned and then kissed his lips again, this one a little longer. “Just so you know, I almost changed my profile photos into the two of us kissing.”

“You have one?!”

“Oh, Phichit is a very sneaky person, just so you know. I approve of your best friend.”

He groaned, face burning again. “Just how many photos do you have?”

“How many do you have of me?” Viktor countered with a challenging smirk. “If you have more, I will let you eat katsudon tomorrow for no reason. If I have more, this kiss,” he paused and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s collarbone which sent shiver down his spine. “—will turn into something more.” His voice turned lower, more seductive and more appealing.

_Shit._

“Uh, I have 52 posters of you. And then 143 printed photos that I hide inside a photoalbum,” He murmured and arched his head when Viktor started to suck his throat. He bit his bottom lip and groaned when Viktor licked the bruise he just left.

Viktor smirked. “Prepare yourself. I have 59 posters of you, courtesy to Minako and the triplets, they helped me on finding those posters, did you know there’s a store downtown that is filled with posters of all of us? And then 202 printed photos. There are currently 49 unprinted in my phone.”

“That many?!” He gasped and then whimpered when Viktor licked his way down from his jawline to his collarbone.

Viktor snickered. “Yes, that many,” He agreed before nuzzling his nose on Yuuri’s ear. He whispered seductively, “I won,” He added before pining Yuuri on the futon and slowly unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt.

Well, that escalated quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is far shorter than my usual style and writing, it feels weird. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Hope you liked it!


End file.
